


Bed Time

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom, stonucky - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Innuendo, M/M, Overwork, Short, Work, bite me, carry over shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: Tony is working, but Steve and Bucky have other plans...





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shebadango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shebadango/gifts).



> A belated Christmas gift for my bestie.

“Are you going to be in there all night?” Steve inquired from the doorway, arms crossed.  
“Just another thirty minutes; an hour tops. I promise.” Tony didn't even look up from his work. “I’m almost finished with the kids new suit.”  
“Peter’s? What happened to his old one?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing?” Steve huffed. “Then why are you making a new one?”  
“Upgrades.”  
Steve really disliked his one word answers.  
“Is that really necessary? You put a lot in the last one. Or are you trying to make one Peter can't hack into?”  
The mechanic paused with a frown, “Oh, Bite me.” he grumbled before continuing his work.  
“Where?” Bucky came seemingly out of nowhere, holding his best friend from behind.  
Tony spun around on his stool and took a look at the super soldiers. He shook his head, then with only a few strides of his heels, wheeled himself over to another desk.  
“Anywhere tin man… just as soon as I get done with-”  
“Oh no. You're done for the day.”  
Steve broke from Bucky’s hold to stride over to the workaholic. Tony let out a surprised gasp as the muscle man lifted him up and over his shoulder with ease.  
“Come on you two. It's about time we head to bed.”  
Bucky simply chuckled, leading the way as Cap carried the iron hero to their shared room, the man squirming the entire way. Steve entered after Bucky, who stayed behind to close the door. Tony was then promptly tossed on the bed.  
“Bed time. Now.” Steve pointed to the king sized, overly pillowed heaven.  
Tony sat up, propping his arms behind him to lean on, “What if I'm not tired?”  
Bucky, now leaning on cap’s shoulder exchanged looks with his fellow super soldier. His brow raised along with something else. They returned their stares to Tony, smirks wide and endearing.  
“We can fix that.”

~End

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this a long time ago actually, but hadn't had motivation to write a fanfic in quite a while (^.^;)


End file.
